


Best Kept Secret

by ashtraythief



Series: panties 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Jared, Knotting, M/M, Panty Kink, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is lucky when his father picks young businessman Jensen Ackles as his mate. Now he just needs to make sure Jensen never finds out about Jared’s dirty little secret and they can live happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Kept Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://irradiant.livejournal.com/profile)[**irradiant**](http://irradiant.livejournal.com/), who was kind enough to bid on me on [](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandomaid**](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/)’s fundraiser for Typhoon Haiyan. I went so far above wordcount, it’s not even funny anymore and there’s way too much story in here, but I hope you like it anyway :) Also my entry for this month’s [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://smpc.livejournal.com/)**smpc**.

 

 

Jared had always known how his life would play out. His father was an alpha and his mother was an omega. Chances were pretty slim he wouldn’t turn out as one or the other.

When he’d hit puberty, instead of popping a knot, he’d leaked slick after waking up from a dream in which a strong guy was pounding him into the mattress while gently stroking his dick. He’d cried for the first time since his guinea pig Spotty died when he was five years old.

Alphas ruled the world. They could do whatever they wanted, go to college, become movie stars, doctors or pilots. Omegas just served and birthed kids.

Oh sure, over the last hundred years, omegas had slowly become emancipated. It wasn’t a huge movement like the feminist one, but then only a small percentage of the population was either alpha or omega, so it really didn’t concern a lot of people.

Jared’s father was a traditionalist at heart, but he was also a sensible man and he understood that oppressing omegas wasn’t doing anyone any favors. So Jared had been allowed to go to a normal school instead of being homeschooled.

Unfortunately, all the little freedoms his father granted him over the years didn’t mean that Jared would be getting out of marrying the alpha his father picked out for him. Arranged marriages for alphas and omegas were such a commonplace thing, it would probably take another three generations for parents to stop making the decisions for their omega children.

Jared had always been a happy kid, deciding to make the best of every situation, so he enjoyed his freedoms and assured himself with the knowledge that his father would never pick out an asshole as a mate for him.

 

“Jensen Ackles,” his father proclaimed proudly.

Jared racked his brain for any kind of association, but he came up blank. “That’s great?”

His father huffed out a breath. “You have no idea who I’m talking about, do you?”

Jared shook his head. He really didn’t. His father sighed and motioned for Jared to walk around the big desk in his home office to look at his monitor.

“He’s the CEO of AK Incorporated. He’s a brilliant businessman and I’m trying to build a rapport with him. A mating with you would tie us together better than contracts ever could, and his company is important for my company’s wellbeing, you understand?”

Jared looked at the screen and nodded. Ackles was hot, that much he could see. When he scanned the short biography though, he drew back.

“He’s twenty-nine!”

“So?” his father asked, completely oblivious.

“He’s like, fourteen years older than I am, dad!” Because, yes he was hot. Now. But in twenty years, when Jared would still be in his best years, the alpha would already be _old_.

His father leaned forwards and pinned Jared with a harsh gaze. “Jared, this is important. Now, I tried to find a good man, and Ackles is a good man. His company is young and dynamic, employing new and cutting-edge strategies and technology. It’s exactly what my company needs. Ackles will come to dinner, and you will do your best to enchant him. He liked the pictures of you, so it shouldn’t be too hard.”

Jared opened his mouth in protest, but his father stopped him by holding up a hand. “He is a good man, Jared. Or do you think I’d give my only child to someone I wouldn’t approve of?”

“No, but-”

“No buts,” his father cut him off once again. Jared closed his mouth. “You’re a good boy, Jared, and I let you have your freedom, because I want to see you happy. I let you join the basketball team, even though you didn’t ask for permission to go to the tryouts and I let you volunteer at that run-down animal shelter, even though god knows there are nicer places you could do charity work.”

This time Jared didn’t even bother saying anything, he’d had the debate about the shelter too many times with his father. His dad thought it was filthy and in a bad part of town, but Jared loved to be with the animals. In the end, his father had relented, because Chad, Jared’s best friend from across the street had said, he’d come with him. Chad was normal, but he’d always look out for Jared. Not that Jared needed that, but that was nothing his father would ever agree on.

“I’m sorry, Dad,” Jared said demurely, because he knew the discussion was over now. “Can I be excused?”

His father nodded graciously and Jared went back to his room.

“I’m the one who has to live with him though,” he told the poster of Tim Duncan hanging on his bedroom wall petulantly. He still googled Ackles again later that night, and the longer he looked at his handsome face and broad shoulders, commanding every picture he was in with an easy grace and seemingly effortless power, the more Jared thought that his father could have chosen a lot worse.

When a few weeks later the evening of the dinner finally came around, Jared nervously wrung his hands hours before. He’d showered and was dressed in dark jeans and a button down, clothes new and big enough to fit after his latest growth spurt, but he was still gut wrenchingly nervous. He wanted the alpha to like him. It’d be the first time Jared ever met an eligible alpha since he’d become sexually mature, and he was terrified of being rejected, of being found lacking, in addition to his father’s orders hanging over his head.

“Jared,” his mother said, “stop worrying. You’re a beautiful young man, you’re intelligent and witty. If he has any smarts at all, he’ll love you.”

Jared smiled gratefully at his mom, but that didn’t mean his heart didn’t give a jump when the doorbell finally rang.

He knew his father would greet Ackles, so Jared went into the kitchen to help his mom with the food. Of course, he fumbled with the serving plate and some of the little canapes his mom had prepared rolled off and onto his shirt.

“Shit!”

His mom looked over and shook her head. “Jared, you can’t go to dinner like that. Run upstairs quickly now and get changed.”

Jared nodded and left the kitchen. He stopped short when he saw Ackles standing at the bottom of the stairs. He was on the phone, quietly talking to someone.

Jared was still debating what to do when Ackles ended the call. “Oh, hi there,” he said, soft smile on his face. “You must be Jared.”

Jared nodded, but when he wanted to answer, the words wouldn’t come out. He cleared his throat and walked towards Ackles. “Yes, I am. Nice to meet you.”

Jared stepped out of the shadow of the stairs and into the lit hallway and the alpha stared at him with real surprise on his face. Then he reached out and stroked a hand over Jared’s cheek. “My god, you are exquisite.”

Jared felt his face heat up and looked down. Up close, Ackles looked even more handsome than in the pictures. He was tall, taller than Jared, with broad strong shoulders and a sharp jawline. His eyes were kind though, and his mouth looked soft, expression different than the haughty and harsh look Jared had seen so often in press pictures.

“Adorable,” Ackles mumbled amazed and then laughed quietly to himself. “Who would’ve thought...”

Jared’s head shot up at that. “What?” he asked.

“Well,” Ackles said and grinned, “It’s nice to see you’re actually as pretty as the pictures make you out to be.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Jared asked, suppressing his giddiness at the fact that this gorgeous alpha thought he was pretty.

Ackles shrugged his shoulders. “You wouldn’t believe the amount of photoshopping some parents go through.”

“My father would never do anything like that, he’s an honest man,” Jared said indignantly, and his mini-crush on Ackles suddenly dimmed.

“Of course he is, I apologize,” the alpha said sincerely and tilted his head. “I just had a lot of bad experiences. I hope you can forgive me, Jared.”

And just like that, his crush was back in full force. The apology seemed sincere, and really, how could he resist looking into those big green eyes? “I accept, Mr. Ackles,” he said stiffly, not exactly sure how to act.

Ackles just chuckled. “Please, call me Jensen. I feel old enough as it is, no need to make it worse.”

Jared blushed and Jensen continued to smile at him. It was a beautiful smile. It made Jared feel a warmth in his belly that was very pleasant and made his thoughts go into a direction not really appropriate for dinner, so he was glad when his father showed up.

He smiled knowingly, as if he’d left them alone on purpose, and it was only then Jared remembered the stain on his shirt and he excused himself and hastened up the stairs. At the top, he looked down at Jensen and his father again. His father was already walking towards the dining room, but Jensen was still standing at the bottom of the stairs, watching Jared intently. His eyes were heated and fixed firmly on Jared’s ass, only looking up at his face when Jared paused. His eyes were dark and huge and his gaze made Jared’s heart speed up and he fled into his room.

He pulled a fresh shirt out of his closet and when he saw the little dark box standing at the bottom, his cheeks heated up like always when he looked at it, and he pushed it back a bit more. As soon as he’d mate, that would be a part of his life he’d have to leave behind. But Jared thought, if he could get someone as hot as Jensen Ackles, it might be okay.

 

Dinner flew by in a haze. Jensen was nice and charming, asking Jared all kinds of questions about school and his hobbies, and the alpha’s interest in his answers always seemed sincere. Jared tried to answer in a mature fashion, but he knew he failed, especially when he started talking about things he was passionate about, like his work at the animal shelter. Jensen just smiled though, and so did his dad, whenever he dared to look at him, so Jared thought he was doing quite well. And he really wanted to do well.

There was so much more to Jensen than just the focused business man. He told funny stories about the elderly and almost completely deaf lady living next to him, and his friends who were actually in a band and dragged Jensen on stage whenever they had the chance.

When Jensen left, Jared didn’t want him to. In the foyer, Jensen leaned down and kissed Jared’s cheek. “I’ll see you soon, hopefully,” he said and Jared nodded. He knew he was a bit starry eyed right now, but he didn’t mind. Watching Jensen’s broad shoulders under the tailored suit, he really didn’t mind one bit. If Jared had to marry, he supposed it could have been much worse.

 

When it came to the actual marriage contract, Jared was not asked for his opinion. He was slightly pissed, but he also knew that if he really hadn’t wanted Jensen, his father probably wouldn’t have forced him. That he hadn’t actually gotten a choice, seeing how Jensen had been the only alpha he’d ever really met - well, that was just how things were.

And Jensen was handsome, nice and kind, he had a lot of money, and most importantly, he treated Jared with respect and affection. So Jared didn’t see a problem with their relationship. And if there were things he’d have to hide, well so be it. So Jared packed up all the stuff he wanted to take to Jensen’s house and collected the rest - mostly remnants of his earlier childhood - in large garbage bags.

The small dark box in the back of the closet was one of the last things he put away. He’d made sure his parents were gone, so he wouldn’t risk them finding out. This little secret was so unbecoming for an omega boy, Jared was ashamed of himself for liking it.

He taped the box closed and put it at the bottom of the trash bag without opening it again. He knew exactly what was in there and what he’d have to leave behind. He was still angry at Chad for introducing him to it, even though it was completely irrational. As if Chad could’ve known what a freak Jared was. He consoled himself that with Jensen he’d have real sex and this… this thing he liked to do, that wasn’t normal anyway, would be replaced with the alpha. And hopefully these shameful cravings would go away as soon as he lived with Jensen.

 

 

They got married on a warm summer’s day a few weeks after Jared’s sixteenth birthday. They both had agreed they wanted a smaller, more intimate ceremony, and Jared’s and Jensen’s mothers had outdone themselves. It was a tasteful affair with good music and great food - there even was steak, because both Jared and Jensen had agreed that there needed to be steak, and Jensen had been very generous through the preparations, asking for Jared’s opinion quite often - and all of Jared’s friends had come. He also got to know Jensen’s friends he hadn’t met before, and was surprised how well he got along with them. No one treated him like a child.

That night, they slept with each other for the first time. Jensen was loving and gentle, taking his time to open Jared up and kiss and touch every inch of his body. Jared emulated him, exploring all of Jensen's beautiful and powerful body, and only when Jensen knotted them together did his movements become hard and fast. When Jensen came inside of him him, Jared’s own orgasm was deep and satisfying.

 

After the wedding, Jared moved in with Jensen. He almost had a heart attack when he unpacked a box with socks and underwear and saw a piece of white lace peeking out between his dark briefs. He wasn’t sure how it had gotten in there, but he hastily stuffed it back before Jensen could see. Leaving it in their shared closet wasn’t ideal, but he had no means to dispose it for now. He was way too scared of Jensen or the housekeeper finding it in the trash. He’d just have to find a way to smuggle it out of the house. He never came around to it though and he tried not to examine that too closely.

Jared didn’t interact much with his new mate, because Jensen worked long hours, and Jared did homework during the evenings. They had dinner together and Jensen made an effort to talk to him whenever they went to bed together, but most of the time, Jared went to bed alone, Jensen staying up until late.

On the weekends they had a bit more time together, but Jensen played golf and Jared wanted to meet with his friends, something that Jensen never forbid him. The time they spent together, they got along well, and the sex was, in Jared’s very limited experience, rather spectacular. It wasn’t that Jared was unknowledgable, quite the contrary, Chad’s porn collection had (unfortunately) been very educational, but he’d never actually done anything before. Omega purity was still a big thing, even though emancipation was slowly finding more acceptance in the general population.

 

When summer came and school was out, Jared spent more time at home. It was hot that summer and since Jensen didn’t mind his nakedness one bit, Jared usually wore tight boxer briefs, and not much else. He just walked around the house in underwear and a shirt the whole time, and it never took long before Jensen jumped him. His new husband seemed quite obsessed with Jared’s ass and really, Jared was okay with that. It even seemed to him, that Jensen spent more time at home now, but that could be just the season, right?

It didn’t even matter that this underwear wasn’t always pretty, the one time he wore some old, almost too small and formerly white, now gray underwear, Jensen couldn’t even wait to fuck him, only rubbed their dicks together through two layers of cotton until Jared came. Only then did Jensen push his underwear halfway down and fucked him silly.

“So pretty. Such a pretty ass,” he mumbled over and over again, leaving fingerprints all over said ass.

Afterwards, when Jensen was still resting his hand on Jared’s ass and telling him how pretty it was, Jared couldn’t help but think how much prettier it’d look under blue lace or black satin. He tried to push these thoughts away, he was so afraid Jensen would figure out why his ears were suddenly burning, but the thoughts wouldn’t leave him and over the following days he thought more and more about that one lone pair of panties hidden behind his dress socks. He knew he needed to throw it away, knew that these sick desires of him would get him in trouble one day, and he cursed the day Chad had shown him all those normal people pornos which had woken up something in Jared that should better have stayed undiscovered.

 

It was the first day of the new snow, when it all came crashing down. Jensen was invited to a fundraiser and because of basketball practice, Jared was late getting ready. He was frantically running around in their bedroom, trying to find the matching tie to his shirt. Jensen was attempting to help, but he looked more like he was trying to hold back a laugh.

“It’s not funny,” Jared hissed at him.

Jensen chuckled. “Well no. But you look adorable running around like a headless chicken.”

As stern as Jensen was at work, he was very laid back when it came to etiquette at home. Jared could talk like he wanted, Jensen usually just rolled his eyes or told him he was only getting away with it because of his pretty eyes and dimples. Jared was not ashamed to say he took advantage of that quite often. It was nice that he could be mostly himself with Jensen. Right now though, he really couldn’t acknowledge it, not when his dress clothes were on a warpath.

“Thank you,” Jared said sarcastically. “Really. How about you help instead of standing there, making fun of me? I still need socks.”

Jensen sighed and turned to their giant walk-in closet. “At some point we’ll need to talk about your organizational skills. Be glad you’re so cute.” Jensen’s voice was muffled, he was obviously rooting around in one of the many drawers. Jared didn’t pay him any attention, he had finally found the tie under the bed and concentrated on making a knot.

“You love me,” he said, looking into the mirror and trying desperately to recreate what Jensen had shown him a couple of weeks ago. “You tell me all the time, so it’s really - shit - not that - dammit - threatening. Fuck, Jensen, I can’t make this knot look good, can you…”

Jared turned around only to find Jensen standing there, stock still, mouth pressed into a thin line and glaring at him.

“Who is she?” the alpha asked with a cold voice.

Jared recoiled. “What?”

“I want to know who she is,” Jensen said through clenched teeth.

Jared shook his head helplessly, he’d never seen Jensen so angry. “I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

Jensen raised his hand, something white and sheer dangling from his finger. “You don’t?” he asked harshly. “So I assume you don’t know where these come from either?”

Jared paled. Jensen had found it. His dirty little secret, the one pair of panties that had made it accidentally into his new home, hidden away into a box with the rest of his underwear. And now Jensen assumed Jared had an affair. It was so ridiculous Jared wanted to laugh, but if he wasn’t so terrified how Jensen would react when he’d found out the truth, he’d also be furious that Jensen could think that of him.

So for a second, Jared stood there frozen in terror, thinking about just rolling with it, but then Jensen’s eyes narrowed and he looked at Jared with so much hate and hurt, he couldn’t bear it.

“There is no girl,” Jared spit out, focusing on the anger and the indignation, so his voice wouldn’t shake in fear. “How can you even think that? I would never cheat on you, never!”

“Then why the hell do you have a pair of panties buried in your closet, huh? Is she an old flame? Someone you still pine after? Is it-”

“They’re mine, okay?”

Jared clapped a hand over his mouth, but it was too late. He’d already spilled the beans. Jensen was just staring at him in complete and utter shock and Jared had to turn away. He’d blown it. They’d been married for half a year and while they hadn't really grown close, their relationship worked. Now that Jensen knew though… Jared could only hope he wouldn’t cast him out.

The silence seemed to stretch on forever, but Jared couldn’t bring himself to turn around. He also couldn’t leave the room, Jensen was standing too close to the door. The only way out was the bathroom, but when he’d taken just one step, Jensen’s hand wrapped around his wrist.

“What do you mean, it’s yours?” The alpha’s voice was rough, sounding completely shot.

“I mean, it’s mine,” Jared said woodenly, trying to hold on to his composure.

Behind him, he heard Jensen draw in a breath. He spun around just in time to see Jensen press the delicate material to his nose and sniff.

“Did you wear them? I can’t tell with all the extra strong detergent, but did you?”

Jensen’s pupils were way bigger than usual and his nostrils were flaring, obviously the alpha was furious. Jared gave a choppy nod, unable to produce actual words.

“Does it get you hot? Do you like it, how they feel on your skin?” Jensen's voice was wrecked, but Jared feared his own wouldn’t do better so he just nodded mutely.

“Why did you hide this from me?” It was a question, but out of Jensen's mouth it was a demand for the truth.

Jared drew his shoulders up in defence and looked down at the soft carpet, too embarrassed to look Jensen in the face. He thought it was a rhetorical question, the answer was quite obvious, but he said it anyway. “It’s not proper, not something omega boys wear.”

It didn’t matter how the rest of the population dealt with kinks and fantasies, but there was a very specific behavior expected from omegas.

“Put them on,” Jensen commanded. “Now!” he tacked on when Jared didn’t move.

“But the dinner…” Jared said, the only excuse he could come up with to avert his pending humiliation.

“Screw dinner,” Jensen said harshly, “We’re staying in tonight.”

Jared shuddered. He’d never thought Jensen would ever act in any of the old fashioned ways, punishing an omega, but they were mated so technically it was his right. Jared thought about rebelling, thought about storming out, but where was the sense in that? Jensen would never look at him the same. Their relationship was ruined. Whatever Jensen was planning on doing to him, it was nothing compared to the shame of a split-up mating.

Jared let the tie he’d so unsuccessfully tried to put on, fall to the ground. With shaking fingers, he unbuttoned his dress shirt again and pulled it off. Jensen was watching him the whole time, eyes dark and unblinking, squishing the panties in his clenched fist.

Slowly, Jared opened his pants. It wasn’t the first time he’d undressed for Jensen, but this time his heart was beating out of fear and not from arousal. Usually, he would already be hard by now, dampness gathering between his thighs, but not this time. Jensen’s eyes flicked down to his groin when he slid off his pants and his boxers, and his brows drew together. Jared wasn’t sure what that meant, but he didn't want to think about it. His mind was whirling with all the terrible possibilities of what Jensen would do to him.

Only a few years ago, an alpha had thrown his omega out of the house, completely naked when he’d caught him cheating. The shamed omega had been forced to seek shelter in the first house where someone opened their door for him until his parents could drive up to take him back home.

Jared didn’t think Jensen would be that cruel, but he couldn’t come up with a single scenario in which this would turn out well.

When he was completely naked, Jensen walked over to him, hand outstretched with the balled up lace. Jared stared at it in dread, unable to make his hands move to take them. To his utter surprise, Jensen knelt down in front of him.

“Lift up,” he said, nudging Jared’s left foot.

Mechanically Jared lifted his left foot. Jensen slid the lace over his foot slowly.

“Okay. Now the other one, baby.”

Jared lifted his other foot, staring straight ahead. He’d dreamed about this, about being able to live this with Jensen and now his fantasy had turned into something utterly horrible.

Carefully, Jensen slid the panties up Jared’s legs. In another life, this would be loving and reverent, now it was just drawing out his torture. Jared felt the tears of shame prickling in his eyes and he blinked furiously. He wouldn’t cry.

The lace caressed his skin sliding up his legs and then wrapped snugly around his balls and dick, covering his ass in that maddening mix of rough and silky. His traitorous dick twitched at the sensation.

“Unbelievable,” Jensen murmured.

Jared wished the ground would open up and swallow him already. “Jensen, please…” he didn’t know what to ask for, he just knew he needed this to end.

Jensen was up from the ground in a flash. “Fuck Jared.” His voice was shot, like it actually pained him to talk and Jared closed his eyes. He knew he was letting Jensen down, something he’d never wanted to do, Jensen had always been so good to him.

“Never thought it would happen like this,” Jensen said quietly, one hand coming up to stroke Jared’s face.

Jared couldn’t help but lean into the touch, if it was the last one he ever got.

“But of course it would.” Jared flinched, had he given Jensen reason before to think less of him? “You’re fucking perfect,” Jensen continued, “Of course you’d give me this.”

It wasn't making much sense to Jared, but he doubted he could think straight at the moment. His heart was beating so loudly in his chest, he was having trouble hearing what Jensen was saying.

“So perfect, so beautiful.”

Jared balled his hands to fists, he knew that Jensen thought that of him, and hearing it now made it so much worse.

He heard Jensen step closer, felt his body-heat and then Jensen’s hands gripped his face and Jensen kissed him. Was he actually giving him a goodbye kiss?

“I love you so much, baby.”

Jared opened his eyes in confusion, searching Jensen’s face for a hint of the game he was playing, but he could only see love and adoration and lust.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Jensen said, slightly hurt. “I know I didn’t have a lot of time for you this last year, but you must know how precious you are to me.”

Jared nodded mutely.

“And now this…” Jensen trailed off and stared down between their bodies.

“I’m so sorry,” Jared blurted out, unable to hold it in any longer. “Jensen, please, I’m so sorry, I never wanted-” Jared broke off, not knowing how to explain that at sixteen he had a depraved kink, because he’d watched the wrong porn in his best friend’s basement.

Jensen looked up at him questioningly. “Baby, what are you sorry for? I mean yes, you could’ve told me about it, but it’s okay.”

Jared shook his head, no idea what Jensen was suddenly talking about. “No, no I, I don’t… please don’t throw me out! I know it’s wrong, and I promise, I’ll never-”

“Hey, hey,” Jensen cut him off, gripping his face between his hands. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Jared opened his mouth, but no sound came out. His head was spinning, he had no idea what was going on. Jensen was supposed to be mad at him, punish him, not give him backlash by looking all concerned.

Then something in Jensen’s face shifted and his expression turned from concerned to horrified. “Oh my god, you thought…Baby, did you think I was _mad_?”

Jared nodded mutely.

“But why?” Jensen asked completely aghast. “I never thought you were shy about sex, but it’s okay if you didn’t want to tell me right away.”

“Sex? What, no I mean, I don’t,” Jared blurted out, still not knowing what to say. Was Jensen not mad at him? Disgusted or disappointed?

Jensen gripped his shoulders tightly. “Deep breaths, baby. And now tell me why you’re so terrified.”

Jared gestured helplessly down at the panties. “Boys don’t wear panties. Especially omega boys. I know how we’re supposed to be in bed, I saw the video in sex ed, and this is wrong and dirty and-”

Jensen pressed a finger to his mouth. “Stop. Right there. I have no idea what kind of outdated sex ed video you’ve watched in school, and honestly I thought they weren’t showing that stuff anymore. It’s a load of crap.”

“But,” Jared started, looking at Jensen helplessly. He had the feeling his whole world was getting turned upside down. How could Jensen actually be okay with this?

His alpha drew in a shuddering breath. “Jay, baby, first off all, you can wear whatever you like. Secondly, this is not something you need to be ashamed off, not ever.”

“But,” Jared said again, “It isn’t done. Don’t you think it’s disgusting? Or weird?”

Jensen’s voice was full of conviction when he answered. “Baby, it’s fucking hot, that’s what it is. I’m not mad, I’m turned on.”

Jared’s mouth fell open in shock.

“You have the prettiest ass I have ever seen, and that covered in lace? It’s beautiful.” Jensen looked at him, searching his face for something, but he didn’t seem to find it, so he sighed and started pushing Jared back, towards the bed. “Let me show you.”

Jared just went with it, too shocked to do anything else but follow Jensen’s guiding hands when his alpha turned him around and pushed him down on the bed.

The sheets were soft and cool on Jared’s naked skin and for a second it made him acutely aware of the patterned lace rubbing against his dick. Then the bed dipped and Jensen moved over to him, sitting down across the back of his thighs and his hands gently ran over Jared’s back.

“Seriously, baby, from the first moment I saw you, I knew I wanted to have you and everything else I’ve discovered about you, just made me love you more.”

Jensen leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jared’s shoulder blade. His mouth stayed on Jared’s skin, trailing his lips down Jared’s spine, nipping and biting gently, dipping his tongue in where Jared knew his dimples to be, until he reached the swell of his ass, just above the panties.

Jared sucked in a breath, still couldn’t really believe Jensen would like them, but then his fingers glid across the material, touch butterfly soft, tracing the woven pattern of the lace and Jared relaxed a bit.

“How did you figure out you liked this anyway?” Jensen asked, breath gushing softly over Jared’s skin and even though it send shivers down his spine, he still tensed at the question.

“C’mon baby, you can tell me.”

Jared buried his head in the pillows, cheeks burning in shame. He couldn’t tell Jensen this, no matter what he’d said. He jumped when Jensen’s wet mouth pressed against his ass, peppering little kisses on the white lace, warmth and dampness seeping through the thin material.

“Please? You don’t have to be ashamed, Jay.”

“Yeah, I do,” Jared mumbled into the pillows, trying to disappear into them.

Jensen chuckled against the swell of his ass, the vibrations and the lace rubbing over his skin made heat build low in his belly and Jared could feel himself getting damp. Then his alpha scooted up on the bed, crawling over Jared and nosing at his neck.

“Tell me,” he ordered, his voice rough and deep and he lowered himself down, his body blanketing Jared’s. It was only then that Jared realized he’d started to get cold and he relished in the warmth, wiggling back into Jensen.

His alpha moaned and rubbed his crotch against Jared’s ass. The friction on the lace and the smooth material of Jensen’s slacks made Jared shiver. He was slowly getting hard in the panties and even though he was still ashamed, didn't want to tell Jensen, he couldn’t ignore the feeling of his dick growing in the tight confines of the panties.

“Tell me, baby, please,” Jensen said and it sounded a bit like a plea.

“Chad,” Jared said and buried his face once again in the pillows. “Was Chad.”

Jensen pushed his hair to the side and kissed him behind his ear. “I’m sorry, baby, I didn’t understand that.”

“Chadshowedmeallthatpornandtherewasonewithpantiesandireallylikedtheguyrubbinghisassandiwascurioussoistolesome.”

Jared could swear his ears were on fire, and Jensen just laughed behind him. It wasn’t a mean laugh though, it was the sound Jensen always made when he thought Jared did something particularly adorable.

“Baby, come on. Turn around and tell me.”

Oh god, Jared would die if he had to look Jensen in the face, so he shook his head frantically. Jensen sighed and soothingly rubbed his hands over Jared’s shoulders, hands half stroking, half massaging the tension out of them.

“Alright, stay like that. But for the sake of my sanity baby, please tell me.” He leaned down to nibble at the back of Jared’s neck, the spot he knew would drive Jared crazy. “Please?”

Goosebumps broke up all over Jared’s arms, his dick twitched and he felt the first rush of slick trickling down to the seat of the panties. Jared caved. He turned his head slowly to the side, freeing his mouth from the pillow and told Jensen.

He told him in a quiet voice how Chad had decided to celebrate their puberty by breaking out his older brother’s porn collection to educate themselves. There hadn’t been any alpha/omega porn, but that was okay. Jared found out he wasn’t a big fan of porn, most of the time it was just too crass for him. But then they’d watched that one video where the bottom had been wearing black lace panties and the top had sucked and fingered him through the fabric until he came and then ripped a hole through the panties and fucked him. It had gotten Jared achingly hard and leaking and he’d almost fled Chad’s basement.

Jensen was entirely quiet during Jared’s story, only pressing the occasional kiss to his back and petting his hair encouragingly when his voice faltered.

“I was so fascinated by it, the next time I was in a department store I touched a pair of panties. And they felt so good… But I couldn’t buy them, so I stole them…”

“It’s okay, baby,” Jensen said soothingly, but Jared violently shook his head.

“I shoplifted! And when I tried them on at home, they felt so good, and I knew I shouldn’t, but I couldn’t stop.”

Jensen’s hand slowly trailed down his side until his fingers wrapped around the lace covering Jared’s hip.

“Listen to me, baby,” he said and his voice was deep and full of emotion. “I don’t know who told you this crap about how omega boys should behave, but you should tell me so I can go and rip their heads off. You can wear whatever you like. You like panties? I’m going to buy you all the panties in the world. I will even buy you some especially for guys so you’ll be more comfortable.”

“There are panties for guys?” Jared asked incredulously.

“Yeah. And you’ll look fucking amazing in them. I wasn’t kidding before, when I said I should’ve known you’d give me this. Jay, I love a guy in panties, I think it’s hot. And you, with your perfect ass… Shit, this is like Christmas come early.”

Jared tried to wrap his head around it, but he didn’t quite manage. “You - really?” he asked.

“Lemme show you, really show you.”

With strong hands, Jensen flipped him around, kissing him before he could protest. When he pulled back, Jared’s lips tingled and he was breathless. Jensen lifted his hand to trace Jared’s cheekbone with his index finger.

“Don’t be embarrassed, baby. Although the blush is kinda cute.”

Jared slapped Jensen’s shoulder in a kneejerk reaction to the teasing and Jensen grinned at him. “There you are,” he said and proceeded to kiss his way down Jared’s chest.

His hand was back on Jared’s hip and slowly moved inwards. Jared held his breath. He secretly loved how the tight panties felt around his balls and his dick, straining against the thin material and the tip peeking out, but he had no idea how Jensen would react to that.

He got his answer not a second later, when Jensen cupped him through the lace and closed his eyes in bliss. “So hard for me, baby.”

Then Jensen started moving his hand and Jared closed his eyes and gave up. For whatever reason the universe had decided to give him this, after all the angst, all the shame, his alpha loved him like this.

Jensen continued lightly stroking his dick through the panties, his touch maddeningly soft. It wasn’t enough pressure by far, but like this, Jared could feel every thread of the lace rubbing over his skin and he got even wetter, making the material of the panties cling to his ass. When Jensen moved lower, pushing Jared’s legs apart to make room for himself, a gush of cool air hit the damp fabric and Jared shuddered again.

“So responsive,” Jensen murmured. “You amaze me every time, baby.” And then he leaned down and mouthed at Jared’s dick.

Jared almost bowed of the mattress. Jensen’s lips felt fantastic during a normal blowjob, but with the sensation of the lace between them, Jared was ready to come right now.

“Jensen,” he managed to get out, but he didn’t know what he wanted to say.

“Anything you want, baby,” his alpha said, but Jared didn’t know what to ask for.

When he thought it was too much, he couldn’t hold back any longer, Jensen pulled off.

“Roll over for me, baby,” he ordered softly and Jared did. It was easier like this, when he didn’t have to look at Jensen, didn’t have to look at himself, because despite all of Jensen's words, a bit of the shame still lingered.

Behind him, Jensen moved away, there was a rustling of clothes and when Jensen straddled Jared’s ass, it was bare skin on skin, the only fabric between them the flimsy and soaked panties.

“So fucking perfect,” Jensen breathed out and then he started moving, grinding his hard dick against Jared’s ass, pushing the panties’s fabric deeper and deeper into his crack, spreading his legs wider, until the lacy patterns were rubbing over his rim.

Jared dug his hands deep into the sheets, trying to hold onto something, anything, because he was going crazy, heart beating out of his chest, sensory overload making it unable to think, the want overpowering everything. He pushed his hips up in time with Jensen’s thrusts, just needing more.

“God, just look at you, how much you want this, so desperate for it.”

Shame rose in his belly, he didn’t want to know what a picture he made, but Jensen leaned down immediately kissing his neck and cheek. “No, baby, no. Never be ashamed again, okay? I love you and you’re so beautiful. Love you like this, giving me this.“ Jensen sucked in a ragged breath and his next move was slower, making Jared feel _everything_.

“This?” Jensen panted out, voice strained, clearly trying to keep it together, “This is amazing and hot and it makes you feel good. I want you to feel good, baby. Just let go. Let go for me.”

Jensen bore down again, changing the angle, making his dick drag over Jared’s balls trapped in the lace, up over his ass, rubbing the lace over the sensitive skin there and Jared just gave in.

Jensen continued to praise him, murmuring chopped off sentences of love and words of encouragement into his ear, kissing him the whole time even though his arms started to shake and his breathing was hard and labored.

Jared wasn’t doing much better, his pulse beating rapidly, and when he moved and twisted his legs and the smooth fabric rubbed over his skin, he was so close to orgasm he thought he was going to die if he didn’t get to come soon.

He moved his hips faster, grinding his pantyclad dick into the sheets, Jensen’s rough voice spurring him on.

“God, you’re so sweet,” he said, breath ragged. “Baby, so fucking unbelievable, shit so close, c’mon.”

God, yes, Jared was almost there. He was distantly aware he was whining and begging, but Jensen was there, talking him through it, and when Jensen’s hands twisted into the fabric over his hips, pulling the material impossibly tight over his dick, Jared came with a scream.

His whole body convulsed as his climax rushed through him.

Behind him, he heard Jensen moan loudly, a sound torn from deep within his chest, his hips shoving against Jared's ass frantically. The pressure forcing his cheeks apart seemed to grow, a round bulge wedging its way between Jared’s legs. Then there was warm wetness hitting his ass and back, while his alpha shuddered and collapsed on top of him.

Jared’s own come was soaking the sheets beneath him, and he was confused by the additional wetness on his back until he realized Jensen had come as well. Not only come, but by the amount of it, Jensen had popped his knot. Which was impossible. Alphas needed to be inside an omega to knot. But Jensen’s dick kept spurting come against Jared’s back and he could actually feel his knot.

Jared was still floundering when Jensen rolled off of him and reached over to the nightstand for the tissues.

“Sorry,” he said and he managed to sound sheepish and satisfied all at once. He cleaned Jared off with gentle hands. “But really, so fucking hot, baby,”

Jensen’s big hands cupped his ass and the wet fabric should feel gross and uncomfortable, but the knowledge that he was only dressed in panties and covered in his alpha’s come, made Jared feel hot all over and made his spent dick twitch.

“I don’t mind,” he said, still not able to look at Jensen. He felt strangely shy all of a sudden, like he’d only felt the first ten minutes of their first meeting. He didn’t know why, but he felt like he was meeting Jensen all over, this time without his defences and all his secrets bared.

“You knotted. Without being inside of me…”

“Yeah,” Jensen said, “That’s how hot you are. Hey,” he added softly and pushed Jared’s bangs out of his face. “Are we good?”

Jared nodded and smiled tentatively. “Yeah.”

“Good,” Jensen said, pressing a kiss to Jared’s nose. “Any other things I should know about you?”

Jared hesitated for a beat and Jensen raised his eyebrows. “I don’t really like wine,” Jared said quietly.

“What?” Jensen looked at him completely nonplussed.

Jared shrugged his shoulders. “It’s just, you like to drink it at dinner and you were so happy when I liked it so you didn’t have to drink alone and the way you go on and on about the different grapes and years… I didn’t want to look like an ignorant child.”

Jensen stared for a moment longer, then he broke out laughing. “Oh, baby you’re adorable.” Jensen must have seen the hurt on Jared’s face, because he leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose. “I didn’t mean it like that, Jay. I love that you wanted to make me feel better about my obsession with wine, but you don’t have to drink anything you don’t like.”

Jared nodded and looked at a convergence of freckles on Jensen’s shoulder. “I know. I just, I wanted you to like me.”

Jensen didn’t reply for the longest time and finally Jared looked up. To his shock, Jensen looked devastated. “What? What’s wrong?” Jared asked.

Jensen pressed a hard kiss to his lips. “I’m so sorry, you ever felt this way. God, I really fail at being a mate, don’t I?”

“What?” Jared asked again, utterly confused.

Jensen smiled wryly. “I’m supposed to care for you, to make you feel safe, but I spent so little time with you, you didn’t even trust me with your dislike of wine, much less your panty kink.”

Jared blushed furiously at Jensen’s casual mention of what they’d just done.

“See? That’s exactly what I mean. But I promise betterment, okay? I realize now how little time we spend together, how little you trust me. And I can’t blame you, I’ve never been there for you. But that’s going to change okay? I’ll cut back on work, so we can spend more time together.”

Jared’s throat closed up. He didn’t know how to deal with all of this, Jensen had never talked like this before. “But the company,” was all he managed to get out.

Jensen snorted. “I’m not that irreplaceable. I’ll just hire a few new people. It’s not like we can’t afford it, and then I’ll manage to be home by six. Deal?”

“Deal,” Jared said, smile tugging at his lips.

“Alright,” Jensen said and his eyes darkened when he looked down Jared’s body. “How about we go have a shower and clean up the mess.”

Jared nodded, but he still felt slightly uncomfortable walking through their bedroom in nothing but the white panties.

“You know, with your skin tone you can wear every color,” Jensen remarked casually.

“What?”

Jensen pulled him into the bathroom and cupped his ass. “I’m thinking blue, dark blue. I mean, obviously we need to get you some black ones, and red. Not hooker red though, something dark and classy. But I’d love to see you in blue silk.”

Jared swallowed.

Jensen grinned and guided him into the big shower stall. When Jared reached down to pull the panties off, Jensen stopped him. “Leave them on,” he growled into his ear. “As soon as we’re cleaned up, we’re going back to bed and them I’m finally gonna fuck you. With your panties on.”

Heat shot through Jared’s body and he leaned back against Jensen’s strong chest.

 

Later in bed, after Jensen had ripped a hole in the panties and fucked Jared into the mattress, making him come so hard he’d almost blacked out, Jared smiled and burrowed deeper against Jensen’s warm body. It seemed he would have to thank Chad after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find find me on tumblr [here](ashtray-thief.tumblr.com).


End file.
